MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle 2 - Pompous Strikes Back!
Pompous Strikes Back is a sequel to MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle. Plot Could it really be true - a sequel to the all-popular VeggieTales classic MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle? You bet your lavender tube socks! A DVD worth its weight in gold! All is quiet in both the Roman empire and the Barber-Barian territory. Not long after the prank feud has ended, the story starts with MacLarry throwing out three men, as well as a few properties - including a rubber ducky, a Golden Echo harmonica, a stereo, and even an old man, for insubordination at 2:30 a.m. On the other hand, Pompous Maximus makes a plot which was then initiated. By the next day, two reporters interviewed MacLarry. As they did, the ground started to shake. A Barber-Barian thought a selfish king and his love for rubber ducks was coming back, and a Roman thought a group of singing chipmunks - who get famous and get popular - were invading again. But nope, Pompous Maximus and his evil Roman soldiers came to town! The monitors went bonkers! Chog Norrius knew what must be done. He was receiving lots of distress calls and emergency emails from people around the world. While MacLarry, MacBob, and the other Barber-Barians went around doing things for people, Chog recruits MacLarry to follow Pompous and bring him down. MacLarry thinks it was too absurd, but jumps into a train, and yelling that he's going "to infinity and beyond". When he arrived at Pompous's homeland, he hears the conversation of two men making a plot to kill Chog, the leader of the Barber-Barian clan, to make way for crowning Pompous the king of the Barber-Barians. MacLarry turned red in the face as he got mad. He collided before he takes the cake. He sent the two men to the Fiery Pits of Doom. After that, Pompous encouraged his soldier peas and the Roman grapes to make him send e-mails and text messages that were sent to the Roman Empire, the Barber-Barian horde, and around the world. When the Barber-Barians and Romans heard of this, they were horrified! Chog had read all the emails and text messages, and didn't know what to do next. However, this caused MacLarry to read 1 Timothy 4:12 "Don't let anyone look down on you because you are young, but set an example for the believers in speech, in conduct, in love, in faith and in purity." Pompous invites MacLarry back at his palace for dinner at 6:00 p.m.. After dinner, he heads home. But just as he did, an angel comes and tells MacLarry to go to Mt. Limberger to speak with God. MacLarry doesn't know if he trusts the angel, but he does this anyways, and it works. That same evening, Chog did not sleep. A scribe read to him. After coming back from a good time with God, MacLarry burst in, with some news. He knew that he saved the lives of Chog himself, and that they should deserve him a parade. After the parade, MacLarry kicks some butt, saves the territory and sends Pompous and his soldiers to the fiery pits of doom. Cast *Chog Norrius as himself *Larry the Cucumber as Maclarry *Bob the Tomato as Macbob *Jimmy Gourd as Macjimmy *Jerry Gourd as Donald *Scooter as Macscooter *Mr. Nezzer as Macnezzer *Petunia Rhubarb as Mactunia *Archibald Asparagus as Archimedes *Unnamed Orphan Girl as Barberbrian Kid #1 *Mr. Lunt as Pompus Maximus *Jean Claude Pea as Jean Cluadeius *Phillipe Pea as Phillipius *Pepper Poppyseed as Barberbrian Kid #2 *Dirk Evert as Barberbrian Kid #3 *Turnips as themselves *The Roman Grapes as themselves *Pa Grape as Angel Songs *We're Barber-Barians *Chog Norrius *I'm Too Young to Die *Lost Puppies *Drop the Electronic Beat *Pompous's Song *Freak Flag *Big Things, Too *We're Barber-Barians/MacLarry Norrius (reprise) *Brave (performed by Kellie Pickler, Owl City and tobyMac) Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with the Boyz "Drop the Electronic Beat" What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Allusions *'iPad': MacLarry throws an iPad, as well as a few other things, at the three men he threw out. *'The Lone Ranger': MacLarry overhears The Lone Ranger and Tonto talking. *'Rocky': Some of the elements. *'Alvin and the Chipmunks': One of the Romans mentioned Alvin Seville, Simon Seville and Theodore Seville. **Also, the stereo MacLarry throws out has "The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)" playing. *'Toy Story': As MacLarry jumps into a train, he yells Buzz Lightyear's catchprase "To infinity and beyond!" *'Star Wars': The title parodies The Empire Strikes Back. See Also DVD Artwork Front Cover Back Cover Opening Previews Scene Index # Just an Ordinary Boy # A Barber-Barian # Look What You Did! # "Pompous's Song" # "Brave" # A Dinner Invitation # Honoring a Special Guy # MacLarry's Courage Closing Previews Bonus Features *Audio Commentary *Behind the Scenes *How to Draw MacLarry *Art Gallery *Progression Reel *MacLarry Sing-Along *''Moe and the Big Exit'' Storybook *MacLarry's Trivia Countdown *The Factbook *Cast Bios *DVD-ROM Fun! *Studio Store *English and Spanish Subtitles Gallery MacLarry1.jpg|MacLarry Norrius MacScooter.jpg|MacScooter Petunia_Cover.jpg|MacTunia RomanPea.jpg|A Roman grape SoilderPea.jpg|Jean Claudius Chog_2.jpg|Chog Norrius MacPea_cover.jpg|A pea MacBob_2.jpg|MacBob MacJimmy_cover.jpg|MacJimmy Trivia *The silly song is from "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0". *The song "Freak Flag" is derived from Shrek the Musical. *This episode is a lesson in self-esteem, just like in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" and "A Snoodle's Tale". Plus, the song "Big Things, Too" is sung again, except with a more Scottish style. *One of the Barber-Barians referenced "King George and the Ducky" when the ground shook. *Pa Grape reprises his role as the angel from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior". *Like "A Chipmunk Christmas" and "Saint Nicholas", the main character reads the Bible verse from a book. *If you look closely, you can see a picture of a camel on one of the flyers Pompous Maximus hands out to warn the Barber-Barians about the fiery pits of doom. This references to the flyer with the camel on it from "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen". *This features narration from Si Robertson, the voice of Terry Crews, and a music video by Kellie Pickler, Owl City and tobyMac. *This is the second time Si Robertson, Owl City, Terry Crews and Kellie Pickler were used. (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas, Celery Night Fever, Beauty and the Beet) *This is also the third time tobyMac was used. (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *The song "I'm Too Young to Die!" is to the tune of Kanye West's "Stronger". *MacLarry mentions the Jacksons. *The song "Lost Puppies" was sung again. (Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen, 'Twas the Night Before Easter) *The rubber ducky from "King George and the Ducky" is one of the things MacLarry tried to throw out to the three helpless men. *The train MacLarry goes in as he chases after Pompous is the same model from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas". It was unknown that in both instances, it crashed, and MacLarry knew that the train costed more than he made in a year. *Speaking of Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas, Elf Village was mentioned a few times. *The paintings from Buckingham Palace in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" are seen in Pompous's chamber. *MacLarry was missing his tooth when he asks why he has to go up to a mountain.Category:Episode